Wedding
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Summary Inside!


Title: Wedding

Summary: Sequal to my friend Victoria's story Happy Birthday, Syrus! And just what the title says it is! Zane's and Syrus' wedding day... and night! Zane x Syrus with hints of Jaden x Bastion!

GX - GX

Zane was in his dressing room in front of the mirror. He was looking at himself in his tuxedo getting ready for what was going on later that day. _'I can't believe it. I'm __**finally**__ marrying Syrus in two hours.'_ Zane thought then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Zane asked.

"It's me, Zane. It's Atticus... can I come in?" Atticus asked from the other side of the door. (a.n. Atticus is Zane's best man.)

"Yeah, come in." Zane said and Atticus came into the room, closing the door behind him (he's also wearing a tuxedo). "Hi. So... how do I look? Be honest."

"You look good."

"Are you being honest or are you just saying that so I won't kill you?" Zane asked and Atticus laughed.

"You can't kill me. Who would be your best man then? Besides... I'm being honest." He said then walked towards him. "Nervous?" He asked after a long silence.

"Excited." Zane said, then sighed happily. "I'm finally marrying Syrus. I never thought this day would come. I just hope that he's as excited as I am."

"Well you can't ask him yourself right now. It's bad luck to see the... groom before the wedding."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"I can go ask him for you though."

"Do what you want." Zane said then Atticus raced out of the room and down the hallway into Syrus' dressing room.

-- In Syrus' dressing room --

"Come on, Syrus! Just come out of there already! I'm sure you look fine!" Jaden said, trying to get Syrus out of the bathroom in his dressing room. (a.n. Jaden is Syrus' best man.)

"I do not!" Syrus yelled back. "I look like I'm going to a funeral or something."

"Syrus, that's how you're **supposed** to look!"

"Well I don't like it!"

"It's a little too late to change outfits now! You're getting married in two hours!" Jaden yelled then Syrus finally came out of the bathroom wearing his tuxedo.

"That's exactly what's bothering me. This is the biggest day of my life. And I don't want it to be ruined by **anything**."

"It won't get ruined, Syrus." Jaden said then went up and hugged him. "Besides... you look good. Just like I said you did." He said and Syrus didn't resist to return the hug that his best friend was giving him.

"I'm just so worried and nervous. Do you think I should call it off?" Syrus asked and Jaden broke the hug to look at Syrus.

"I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too." Syrus said as he pulled Jaden into another hug. Then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me!" Atticus called.

"Come on in!" Syrus said and Atticus came in to see them in that position.

"Sorry. Did I come in at a private moment?"

"No." Syrus said then he and Jaden broke away from each other. "We were just hugging. Anyway... aren't you supposed to be with Zane right now?"

"He wanted me to ask you a question since he can't see you himself right now."

"What is it?"

"He wants to know if you're as excited as he is."

"Well... yeah, but I'm also a little bit nervous."

"Everyone is before they get married." He said then went up and patted Syrus on the head, as if he was a little kid. "Don't be so nervous, little blue. It's mine and Jaden's job to make sure that **nothing** ruins this day for either of you." He said then walked back over to the door. "Anyway... I'll see you guys out in the wedding hall in two hours." He said then walked out and closed the door behind him.

-- Two hours later --

Zane, Atticus, and Jaden were standing at the alter with the preacher. Zane and Atticus were standing on one side while Jaden was standing on the other. After another couple of minutes, everyone in the crowd stood up because they knew that Syrus was there. Zane looked just as the doors opened and saw Syrus standing there in his tuxedo while smiling.

"Wow!" Zane whispered. _'He looks __**so**__ beautiful.'_

"Oh yeah!" Atticus cheered, but only loud enough so Zane could hear him. Then Syrus started walking down the walkway, towards them. When he got there he looked at Zane and smiled and Zane flashed a smile back at him.

-- About an hour later --

"Zane, please say your oath." The preacher said. (a.n. They both had to memorize an oath for eachother in order for the marriage to be complete.) Then Syrus and Zane turned to face eachother. They looked at each other and smiled before Syrus gently placed his hands onto Zane's. Then Zane happily started to say his oath. (a.n. I **did** get these off the internet.)

"I, Zane, take you, Syrus, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. As is Christ to his body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. Always will I perform my headship over you even as Christ does over me, knowing that His Lordship is one of the holiest desires for my life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care. I promise I will live first unto God rather than others or even you. I promise that I will lead our lives into a life of faith and hope in Christ Jesus. Ever honoring God's guidance by his spirit through the word, And so throughout life, no matter what may lie ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband."

"Good." The preacher complemented. "Now it is **your** turn." He said while turning to Syrus.

"I, Syrus, take you, Zane, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, so I too happily give you my life, and in confidence submit myself to your headship as to the Lord. As is the church in her relationship to Christ, so I will be to you. Zane, I will live first unto our God and then unto you, loving you, obeying you, caring for you and ever seeking to please you. God has prepared me for you and so I will ever strengthen, help, comfort, and encourage you. Therefore, throughout life, no matter what may be ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as an obedient and faithful husband." He finished with a smile.

"Now that you two have made your oaths you may kiss eachother." The preacher said then they did and everyone clapped.

"Yahoo!" Atticus cheered and everyone laughed as they continued clapping. (a.n. Get it?! Yahoo! It's a site!)

-- At the afterparty --

Zane and Syrus were dancing along with a few other couples on the dancefloor when Andrea and Johnathon (their parents) came dancing up to them.

"Excuse us... may we cut in?" Their dad asked, politely.

"Sure." Zane said then let go of Syrus so he could dance with their mom as Syrus stayed there and danced with their dad.

-- With Andrea and Zane --

"You know, Zane. I want to tell you that I am **so** proud of you." Andrea said. "And remember... just because you're a married man now doesn't mean that you're gonna stop being my little boy."

"Thank you, momma." Zane said like a little kid, which caused Andrea to giggle.

-- With Johnathon and Syrus --

"And when Zane makes you nuts, you better call **me**." Johnathon said.

"I will, daddy." Syrus said then they heard someone tap their glass. They all looked up and saw Bastion tapping his glass to signal that Jaden wanted to make a speech. So everyone stopped dancing and walked over to them and tried to hear what Jaden wanted to say.

"Hi." Jaden said after he had everyone's attention. "Most of you may not know me, but I am... or **was** Syrus' best man at this wedding. Before I say what I want to say I want to introduce myself. I'm Jaden Yuki... soon to be Jaden Masowa, but that's a diffrent story." He said and everyone laughed. (a.n. Yes, Jaden and Bastion are getting married!) "I

want to say that... Syrus and I have been best friends for 5 years now. I know that it doesn't seem like a long time for a lot of you, but it's meant a lot to both Sy **and** me. In those 5 years we've been through a lot together. We've had to deal with life... and death... and Chazz. But no matter what we faced we always faced it together." Jaden said then sighed sadly, fighting back tears. "But I think that deep down... Sy and I both know that... things aren't gonna be that way anymore. He's married now." He said as he got down from the chair he was standing on and walked over to Syrus and Zane. "And that's the way things are **supposed** to be." Jaden said then looked at Zane. "Take care of him, okay?"

"You know I will."

"And when he makes you nuts, call **me**."

"I will." Zane said then hugged Jaden. _'Wow! I've never seen them hug before.'_ Syrus thought. _'But what do I care?'_ He thought happily as he continued to watch his best friend and new husband hugging. After a minute Zane and Jaden broke away from eachother and smiled.

"To the new married Zane and Syrus Truesdale." Jaden said as he raised his glass.

"To Zane and Syrus." Everyone said then they all took a sip of their drinks.

"Now... I want to give **my** present to my best friend and my best friend's new husband." Atticus said.

"Atticus, you've done more than enough for both Zane **and** me." Syrus said.

"Yeah, I have, haven't I? But I **do** have one more thing up my sleeve." He said then reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "I hold in my hand the key. The key to the huneymoon suite in this hotel. So that after this you guys will be able to have a passionate night of lovemaking together." He said and Syrus blushed.

"Okay, Atticus... you can stop now." Zane said.

"And maybe while your at it-" Atticus started, but was cut off when Zane just grabbed the key and put it in his pocket, just to shut Atticus up before he said something stupid or embarrassing. "Fine, be that way." Atticus said, trying to sound angry, but failed. "Come on guys! This is a wedding! Lets party!" He said then everyone started dancing again when the music started playing.

-- That night with Zane and Syrus --

Zane and Syrus were in the honeymoon suite laying on the bed when Syrus let out a sad sigh.

"Syrus, what's the matter?"

"I just feel so sorry for Jaden. He nearly started crying because of the thought that we would not be friends anymore." Syrus said as he laid on his side to face Zane and Zane did the samething.

"You guys are still going to be friends." Zane said, comfortingly. "You may not be able to see eachother as much, but that doesn't mean that you guys are going to stop being friends."

"You think?"

"I **know**." Zane said. "Besides... Jaden is getting married in a month and a half."

"Yeah, that's true. I feel better now." Syrus said then kissed Zane gently, but soon it became rough and demanding. Zane knew what Syrus wanted, but he wasn't gonna make it easy for him. Zane broke away from him and they looked at each other.

"Syrus, what are you doing?" Zane asked and Syrus blushed.

"It's just that... this is our wedding night. So I thought that we could do what people **usually** do on their wedding night."

"Not tonight, Syrus. I'm too tired." Zane lied.

"Fine. But since I'm wide awake, I'll probably listen to my MP3 player or something. Then after that I might call Jaden or Atticus and-" Syrus said, but got cut off when Zane pinned him to the bed and kissed him while also moving on top of him. They broke away from eachother and Zane was practically straddling Syrus' hips.

"Okay, okay, Syrus... you win." Zane said then kissed him again. "Just do me a favor." Zane said after they broke away from eachother.

"What's that?"

"Don't you **ever** tell Jaden **or** Atticus when we're about to have sex." He said and Syrus giggled before answering.

"You got it." He said then they kissed again.

GX - GX

That was my sequal! I hope you enjoyed it and you can thank Victoria (Phantom of Fanfiction) for letting me write it if you did! If you didn't... well... your loss!


End file.
